Fabric layers are commonly sewn together on garments for purposes of decoration. A layer of fabric used in this way is commonly called an “appliqué.” Appliqués may be used for decorative purposes and also to reduce the amount of individual stitches required to create the finished design.
However, known approaches to making an applique usually require the embroiderer to lay out multiple pieces of fabric to form the design, and then joining the fabric layers together. This process is very time and labor intensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved applique and method of making the same that address the above problems.